Increasingly, media content authors are publishing media objects such as video on websites such as YOUTUBE and MYSPACE. In many cases, particularly for amateur and independent media content authors, an arduous and manual process is required for distributing and selling media content to consumers. Media content authors often do not know, or lack the resources to identify, what consumers would be interested in their creations. For example, due in part to an ever-increasing volume of media content made available over the Internet, consumers (i.e., film festival reviewers) are increasingly unable to view all media content that meets certain criteria (i.e., eligibility for a film festival).